dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Linda Danvers (New Earth)
Her downward spiral was escalated upon meeting Buzz, who preys on her wavering faith to lure her into his demonic cult. She eventually begins dating Buzz, who leads her to a life of illicit and illegal activities. After several years of living this way, Linda's spiral worsens when Buzz and his cult kidnap her former pastor and his mistress, then participates in their murder. Matrix in the Lead Little did she know, Buzz intended to use Danvers as a sacrifice for the demonic cult that he had worked for. After kidnapping her and taking her into the woods, Buzz slit her with a dagger to use her blood to release a demon into the world. However, Matrix intervened, stopping the ritual midway, which mortally injures Linda. Using her shape-shifting powers to try to plug the gaping wounds on Linda, she instead became fused with Linda. Linda and Matrix became a new Supergirl. Armed with superhuman strength, speed, flight, invulnerability, telekinesis, and the power to change from ordinary, brunette Linda Danvers into tall, blonde (and self-admittedly bustier) Supergirl, Danvers began to fight crime and demonic activity, and to redeem her darkened soul. – Initially, the Matrix was the dominant personality, with Linda being all but submerged. Becoming merged with Linda had some unexpected side effects for Matrix. She lost her ability to turn invisible or to change her shape into any other form but between Linda and Matrix. For the first time, she began to feel truly human, a point that was made when Gorilla Grodd attempted to take over Leesburg. – She settled into Leesburg to be its defender, battling initially against Chemo and an enraged Barrage. – Matrix grappled with her dual identity, especially given the past of Linda, and the jumbled memories that came with their joining. She was harassed by Buzz, who was under in his orders to "bring her to the dark side" so to speak by having her kill someone. Buzz hinted at her angelic nature, and hinted that he himself was a demon, an agent of chaos. Buzz got her fight a demon called Tempus Fugit, but Matrix refused to kill him, even after Tempus had apparently killed the Danvers. Her failure to kill Tempus resulted in Buzz being "reclaimed" by his demonic overseers. About this time, Supergirl also met a young man named Dick Malverne and the two instantly became attracted to each other. Dick had been used by Buzz, but afterwards he had no memory of the event. – Supergirl next battled the likes of the Silver Banshee, who proved to her that she truly was human now and even, a demonic incubus. – She revealed what she had become to the Kents, who took the new Supergirl in stride. Later, Supergirl revealed herself as both Matrix and Linda to Linda's parents. At first, they were not accepting, thinking that their daughter was gone forever and Matrix was just pretending to be her. Linda's mother took it especially hard, temporarily losing her faith that had been such an important part of her life. – Supergirl had to join with Power Girl to fight a resurrected band of the Extremists being led by Twilight. After fighting the Extremists, Supergirl fought Despero where she manifested the new abilities of flame wings and flame vision. Her father came to accept her--but her mother fell off the wagon, losing her faith and turning to alcohol. Sylvia was almost killed during the battle with Despero, and Fred contemplated leaving her over her drinking problem. – Earth-Born Angel Supergirl began to question what it was she was turning into. After talking with a young boy named Wally (who claimed to be God Himself), she learned that she was the Earth Born Angel of Fire, one of three Earth angels created when two beings are merged at the point of death when one is "beyond all hope", here being Linda. This was the explanation for her wings of flame, and flame vision. She also discovered that she could teleport in a S-shaped burst of flame. At this point she encountered a being named Comet, whom she instantly fell for. – Supergirl nearly came to blows with Steel during student protests at a local university. A controversial speaker who had some racist comments to give was opposed by Steel and some of the students, but Supergirl and Cutter thought he had the right to speak, even if what he had to say was unpopular. She then went on to help Resurrection Man. – After another talk with Wally the God-boy, Supergirl learned the secret identity of Comet. She asked Wally to help her mother get her faith back, which Wally agreed to do but warned her that he would not be able to help her against the Carnivore when he comes for Linda. Linda divulged to Comet that he/she was really the Earth Born Angel of Love and Linda's mother did indeed get her faith back after a visit from Wally himself. – The Female Furies arrived in Leesburg looking for Twilight. They quickly overcame her and dragged her back to Apokolips. Supergirl, using her "shunting" ability, followed them there and managed to rescue Twilight, though she was unrepentant and ran off as soon as they were back on Earth. – When Matrix merged with Supergirl, some of her protoplasmic form was lost. Slowly, the residue of protoplasm managed to rebuild itself, becoming a twisted Doppelganger of Supergirl. After murdering a few people in the city, the Doppelganger confronted Supergirl herself, feeding her fear and paranoia. With a little help from Superman, the creature was defeated. It was then that Superman learned of the now dual life of Matrix/Linda. She had been hesitant to reveal her situation to Superman (fearing his reaction to her co-opting a human life), but he accepted her. As Linda, she began to have some success as a sculptor. A woman named Elizabeth Penske agreed to exhibit some of her work at a museum in Paris. After pausing for a fight with a demon named Murmur, who was later revealed to be a servant of the Carnivore, Linda and her friends headed off to Paris. The art show was a success, despite being attacked by Parasite. Her affect on him would alter his powers, causing him to hear the voices of all future victims. On returning from Paris, Supergirl was involved with a brief adventure with Young Justice. Unbeknownst to her at the time, Comet was captured at this point by the third Earth Born Angel, the Angel of Light, also known as Blithe. Blithe would use her own powers to psychically torture and brainwash Comet to eventually use her against Supergirl. Shortly thereafter, a new crisis would see demons walking the Earth. Supergirl was paired up with Zauriel, which allowed her to ask a real angel some questions about herself. Zauriel explained that The Presence created the angels from his own tears after weeping over creation... but the Earth Born were drawn from shechina (the female aspect of God) that was in the earth itself. In other words, Zauriel and his fellow angels were creations of the Presence, but the Earth Born were part of Him. Unfortunately, Zauriel also revealed that no human can contain the power of an earth born forever, for the incredible power begins to corrupt them. As proof of this happening already, Supergirl's flame wings began to change from angelic "feathery" looking to more demonic, bat-like wings. Supergirl began to investigate the repercussions of her angelic nature. During the investigation, she experienced in part the life of one former host for the Angel of Fire, a young black woman from the colonial American era named Ember. The two actually got to meet and Ember helped Supergirl fight off a ghost from the past called Satan Girl. Supergirl was recruited to try to save Superman's life when he was dying of a kryptonite based poison. Along with Steel and Superboy, she was shrunk by the Atom and entered Superman's body. Supergirl left the body before the others, finding Deathstroke had attacked the lab, trying to murder La Encantadora (she was the one who poisoned Superman) and in the process he stabbed Lois Lane in the chest. Supergirl used her powers in concert with La Encantadora's to save Lois's life, knowing that Superman needed something to come back to. While this happened on the outside, Steel and Superboy were successful on the inside and Superman was healed. She later drops by south of Metropolis to help Superman save some people along the coast as a hurricane comes bearing down. Heaven, Hell, and the Between Supergirl's life began to get all the more complicated at this point. Besides Cutter running "Supergirl Enterprises", intended to install good publicity (with limited success) she learned that an evangelical preacher had begun a new church with Supergirl as its lead centerpiece. Her relationship with Dick began to get strained over her dual life. She managed to compensate, however, but prior to the two could consummate their relationship, Supergirl discovered Dick had been possessed by Buzz all along. Buzz revealed that before being taken he managed to break off a small part of his essence and put it in Dick. He threatened to do great harm to Dick unless Supergirl could retrieve the remainder of his body and essence from an icy meteor hurtling through the solar system, one that was used as a prison for all manner of demons. Supergirl, having no choice, went to the meteor and battled a creature called the Unholy, blinding him during the battle. She managed to recover Buzz and take him back to Earth, where the rest of his essence was reunited with him. Unfortunately, without Buzz's spirit in him any longer, Dick had his cancer come back with a vengeance. Supergirl attempted to deter some of the attention she was gaining because of her "church," but a mob gathered to worship her. The mob was deterred by the presence of a being called Judah, who declared himself to be a true servant of God and that Supergirl was a fraud. Judah turned out to be an agent of Lex Luthor who was working alongside the Carnivore in his guise as Carl Carnivean. After Supergirl was knocked out, she was contacted by Buzz, who told her more about the Carnivore. He showed her the Carnivore's city, which he said was a haven for demons who left Heaven voluntarily (as opposed to being cast down and ending up in Hell). Buzz also revealed where the Carnivore was holding Comet. She shunted there and managed to sucker punch Blithe. Unfortunately, Comet had been brainwashed completely and attacked Supergirl. Not only had the Carnivore corrupted her, but he had managed to fully awaken her angelic powers. An intense battle ensued, one during which Blithe joined up with Comet. Supergirl managed to hold her own until the Carnivore pulled Comet out of the fray. Supergirl pursued the others to the "Between City." Unfortunately, the Carnivore could sense her coming and cast her into a state of limbo. There he created "shadows" of every villain she had battled so far and an all out brawl ensued. Supergirl managed to hold her own until God Himself intervened to rescue her, thanks to the prayers of Linda's mother (who was prompted to do so by none other than Buzz). Nothing but grief would follow thereafter. Linda found Dick Malverne dead in his apartment. He had foregone proper treatment in favor of appealing to the Church of Supergirl. Enraged, Supergirl attacked the church. The sham preacher was so terrified that suffered a heart attack as Supergirl was leaving. Lex Luthor turned up, alerting Supergirl to his deal with the Carnivore-- and that he was breaking it. He also told Supergirl that the reverend had died. Overwhelmed with grief over Dick's death and now blaming herself for the reverend's, she surrendered to the Carnivore without a fight. The Carnivore came to Blithe, who had been paralyzed in her battle with Supergirl, and revealed that he had no intention of healing her. He also revealed to Comet that he was the first vampire. Now in control of all three Earth Born Angels, the Carnivore blackmailed the Presence into turning over the keys of heaven to him-- if God did not, then the Carnivore would destroy the angels, and with them the Female aspect of God. The Presence did indeed surrender the godhead to Carnivore, causing a shift in perceptions across the world- -what was "good" before, now was regarded with contempt. The three angels all managed to make peace and get over their despair with a little help: Blithe with a visit from Buzz, Comet with a trip to her family, and Supergirl from an angelic figure, simply called "Kara". Supergirl broke out of her imprisonment. Blithe, bonding with what was left of the Matrix residue, healed herself. Then she, Comet, and Supergirl combined forces to assault the Carnivore at his home. The battle destroyed most of the city, but in the end the Carnivore was defeated and his newfound status lost. Unfortunately, the Earth Born Angel was ripped from Linda, taking the Matrix with her and leaving her just Linda Danvers. Linda's Quest Linda decided that she had to find out what happened to Matrix. One last tip from Wally told her to follow the Chaos Stream and that it would lead her in the right direction. She would need help, however, and for that she had to join with Buzz-- who had been stripped of all his demonic nature and power and was a mere human again. Buzz begrudgingly agreed to help (though in secret he was falling in love with Linda). Linda retained a portion of the abilities she had when fused with Matrix, and using some items from a costume shop, created a white, blue, and red Supergirl costume, and continued her role as Supergirl, while searching for Matrix. Her first stop was Metropolis where she battled Prankster and Riot. While in Metropolis, she met Superman and gave him the story, asking him to explain to the rest of the superhero community what had happened. While on the trail, Buzz was captured in New Orleans by the family of one of his victims--s ixty years earlier, Buzz had tricked a girl into running out on her true love and sleeping with him. Unbeknownst to Buzz at the time, he impregnated the woman, who gave birth to a horrific demonic monster named Dominique. The family kept the "daughter" for all those years, always on the lookout for Buzz. Dominique attacked her father, and even though Supergirl drove her off, Buzz was poisoned. Luckily, a visit with Doctor Fate healed him and they continued on their way. Supergirl's quest was put on hiatus during the Imperiex War. She helped defend Leesburg against one Imperiex Probe. She left Buzz to be thrown in jail during the crisis after he was accused of assaulting a young girl. Buzz protested his innocence, but she did not believe him. While in prison, Buzz was severely beaten and ran off, angry at Supergirl. Supergirl tracked Buzz to Gotham City and found him working with Two-Face. Together, the two of them created a Bizarro Supergirl. With some help from Cassandra Cain, Bizarro Supergirl was defeated. Buzz repented, admitting that he had been crushed by what he saw as her betrayal, but that he wanted to go forward. Linda's quest continued to take her across the country. During a stop in Las Vegas, she encountered the remnants of the cult that Buzz had led back in Leesburg. The cultists were ecstatic to see Buzz back, but he wanted nothing to do with them. Unfortunately, they used a spell to bond the Demon, Etrigan, to Buzz. Supergirl managed to restore the Demon to Jason Blood and in the process learned that a villain known as the Demon Mother was involved with the missing Matrix. The Demon Mother was revealed to be none other than Lilith, the mother of the Carnivore and one of the rulers of Hell. She was forcing the Fae Queen Mab and Twilight to help her. Twilight approached Buzz with a deal to betray Linda in exchange for Matrix. Meanwhile, Bizarro Supergirl of all people managed to locate Matrix. Supergirl joined up with Mary Marvel after a brief altercation against her (and Captain Marvel Jr. that arose through Lilith's machinations. Supergirl, Buzz, and Mary Marvel continued to follow the Chaos Stream through the southwest. They were attacked by the demon Hurmizah, one of Lilith's allies and another co-ruler of Hell. The chaos stream began to affect time as well as space as the trio came closer to their goal: the long lost Garden of Eden. Lilith had taken control of the Garden, transforming the angelic guardian Metatron into stone. Matrix (and her Earth Born essence) were trapped in a kind of stasis. Lilith planned on causing the Chaos Stream to explode forth in a surge of energy strong enough to crack open the lowest pit of Perdition and free her son. Disguising the Bizarro Supergirl, Lilith commanded the creature to attack Linda. Linda, her mind nearly torn apart by the stream of emotions that were infecting it, fought an useless battle against her double, ignoring Mary's cries for help until it was too late-- she was stabbed in the chest by Hurmizah and left for dead. The Chaos stream exploded forth in all the places Linda had recently visited, causing chaos and terror everywhere. The effect was enough to release the Carnivore from Perdition into the Garden. A badly injured Supergirl was joined by Bizarro Supergirl, Twilight, and Queen Mab, all whom used the opportunity to betray their hated mistress. Hurmizah killed Bizarro while Lilith fatally injured Twilight, but Matrix was now free to join the fight. It was Buzz who saved the day, however, by retrieving Hurmizah's fallen knife and plunging it into Lilith before fading away. Linda and Matrix then sent Carnivore, Lilith, and Hurmizah back into Perdition, sealing the Chaos stream as they did. Linda insisted that Matrix merge with Twilight instead of her--this proved very sound advice, for the new Twilight/Matrix could then restore Linda and Mary to life and health. Linda's powers were even restored to their previous levels except for the angel powers. She and Mary left the Garden and the new Angel of Fire struck out on her own. Many Happy Returns After returning to Leesburg and meeting her parents, Linda encountered a Kryptonian Rocket which contained a young, vibrant Kara Zor-El from Earth-One. After a rocky start, the two became close, Linda teaching the younger Supergirl how to be a hero. But Kara's presence in New Earth was going to destabilize time. The Spectre appeared and revealed Kara was destined to die. Unwilling to let her friend die, Linda secretly took Kara's place and was sent to the past of Earth-One. Linda posed as "Kara Zor-El" until the Superman from Earth-One revealed he had known she was lying all along and admitted he was in love with her. Kal and Linda got married and had a daughter called Ariella. Right before the war against he Anti-Monitor, though, the Spectre warned Linda had merely created an alternate timeline, and she wasn't strong enough to hurt the Anti-Monitor. She has to go back and put Kara in the path which leads to her death, or the entire existence will die. Linda beforehand demanded her daughter was spared, a wish which was granted, and sent Kara back to her universe. Linda was heartbroken over her actions, and even though her mother gave birth to her baby brother Wally, Linda felt she couldn't remain there. Linda wrote a long letter to Superman, explaining she was quitting, and took off for unknown parts. Reign in Hell Somewhile later, Linda was found in Gotham City by Shadowpact as fighting demons after mysteriously recovering her angelic powers. During the battle, Linda was transported to Hell by Lilith to force her to help Neron in his war for control of Hell with Satanus. Later she was found by Doctor Occult in the Hell province of Err and both travelled together for a while until Linda burned to ashes two non-hostile demons. When Dr. Occult protested, Linda turned on him, and Occult retaliated by showing Linda her true inner self on a mirror. Linda burst into tears, denied that image was her real self and flew off in a panic. Whatever fate befell Linda afterwards, she no longer got involved with the metahuman community, and she was erased from history during posterior cosmic disturbances which transformed New Earth into Prime Earth. | Powers = * ** ** ** ** *** ** * : When Matrix saved Linda's life by merging with her she became the new Earth-Born Angel of Fire. Linda lost all of her angelic abilities after being separated from Matrix. ** : Linda can generate wings made of fire and use them in close combat. ** : Linda can shoot beams of fire from the eyes that can dodge frontal obstacles and hit enemies from behind. ** : Supergirl can teleport in an S-shaped burst of flame to any place she has ever been. | Abilities = * : Linda possesses knowledge of Art, as she was an art teacher for a short while. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Supergirl's flames could hurt only people who felt guilt about their own actions, people without remorse were immune. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Supergirl Category:Angels Category:Christians Category:Wings Category:Kal-El's Love Interests